1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to trailer hitches and, more particularly, to shock absorbing trailer hitches. Specifically, the present invention relates to a trailer hitch that minimizes the transmission of shock forces between a towing vehicle and the towed vehicle. A shock absorber assembly is provided between the elements of the trailer hitch that are attached to the towed vehicle and the towing vehicle to absorb the shock forces.
2. Background Information
Various types of hitches and towing configurations are known in the art. Three typical trailer hitch configurations are generally known as receiver hitches, gooseneck hitches, and fifth wheel hitches. A problem common to all of these hitches, but particularly evident in the gooseneck hitch, is the transmission of forces from the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle. Users of trailer hitches desire a device that minimizes the transfer of these forces.
A receiver hitch typically extends beyond the rear bumper of the towing vehicle. Gooseneck and fifth wheel hitches are disposed in the bed of the towing vehicle in front of the rear bumper. Rigid hitches transfer forces to the towing vehicle that are disruptive to the driver and can negatively influence the ride, comfort, and/or handling of the towing vehicle.
Different cushioning devices are known in the art for reducing the transmission of forces from the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,650 wherein a compressible element is disposed between the two hitch members. More recently, air springs have been used to provide the cushioning force as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,603. Although these devices are useful for reducing shock forces transmitted from the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle, room for improvement remains in the art. For instance, air springs are relatively expensive and require maintenance. The trailer hitch devices utilizing air springs are often heavy and cannot be easily shipped and installed. Air springs are stiff when the trailer is unloaded. They may require a secondary dampener and a supply of air. These devices also have moving parts which can wear after extended use. In view of the foregoing, the art desires a shock absorbing trailer hitch that is light-weight, simple to use, reliable, and easy to install.